Behind The Scars
by LittleTwilightManiac
Summary: COMPLETE: Jasper is often beaten by his partner Emmett. Until he meets Edward, who changes his life. Random One-Shot . AU . AH . OOC . JxEm . JxEd . R


**Title: **Behind the Scars

**Summary:** Jasper is often beaten by his partner Emmett. Until he meets Edward, who changes his life. Random One-Shot AU AH OOC JxEm/JxEd

**_______________________________________________________**

**A****/N: Well… this story is COMPLETELY out of my comfort zone! I'm not usually one to write a Homosexual FanFic, but the idea hit me and I just couldn't ignore it! Anyway tell me what you think in a review or PM.**

**If you don't know already: PDA = Personal Display of Affection**

**LittleTwilightManiac xx**

**JPOV**

"Was he really that bad?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes glittering slightly under the dim lights.

"A lot worse that I can even tell you" I said, picking up my Cappuccino and taking a sip.

Edward smiled at me before saying; "Tell me about him"

I took another sip of my Cappuccino, and a deep breath, before starting my tragic life story.

**..**

Jasper sniffed quietly as he stared closely at his reflection. The bruised eyes would probably go down in about two weeks or so. A bit of foundation will have to do to cover it until then. He quickly and quietly grabbed a roll of toilet tissue, from the floor nearby his foot, and proceeded to wipe the never ending blood streaming from his nose.

Once again, Emmett had returned back home drunk, only to take any left over anger out on and innocent Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper had met through an online homosexual dating site. After chatting constantly for over three months, Jasper had decided to take the next step and organised to meet Emmett at the nearest Starbucks. From there everything seemed perfect… until they were married and back from their romantic honeymoon in Cyprus, Greece. From there it went downhill.

'_The biggest mistake of my life…' _Jasper thought to himself as he continued to dab away at the fresh blood oozing out of his nose. After what seemed like forever, it finally decided to stop. Jasper cleaned up the mess his bloody nose had made around the sink and taps and, quickly but quietly, returned to the bedroom.

Emmett's huge 'bear like' body was spread across the wide bed. His head was half stuffed under the pillows; one of his huge muscled arms lay above his head, the other in line with his waist. His right fist still slightly smeared with some blood from Jasper's nose.

Jasper sighed as he stared at his husband's sleeping form. He knew that he loved Emmett a lot, but he also knew that he had to do something about the abuse.

Jasper glanced quickly at the digital clock on the small desk, beside the bed. It read; 6:49 AM. Emmett would be waking soon. He wouldn't be very happy about it either.

Emmett worked as a Bouncer for a well known club in the Town Centre. The club was called: The Raving Jellyfish. The club was extremely popular and therefore brought in lots of money; which meant that Emmett was well paid. Lots of locals and regulars got on well with Emmett, (or they may have just been afraid of getting on his bad side) but some visitors often ended up somehow starting up a fight with him…

Emmett had to be at work earlier today because his boss wanted to talk to him about something. Emmett would most likely have a hangover and will want Jasper out of the way.

Jasper left Emmett to rest and hurried to the kitchen. He quickly racked his brain for Emmett's ideal breakfast on a day like this. _French toast! _Jasper screamed to himself inside his head, as he dashed about the kitchen collecting ingredients and equipment.

After a plate of toast and a mug of steaming coffee was set carefully in front of Emmett's favourite seat at the table, Jasper hurried around in the Living Room clearing away any broken objects (Such as; lamps, picture frames and drinking glasses et cetera) or mopping up some stray droplets of blood. No wonder Jasper hated mornings

Emmett woke to the sound of a nearby ringing alarm clock buzzing in his ears. He groaned and threw his huge arm out knocking off the defenceless clock, but not stopping the continuous, annoying sound. Emmett groaned again, before sitting up and glancing at the clock, lay upside down, on the floor. It read; 7:30 AM.

Eventually, Emmett slowly rose out of bed and got him self dressed and ready for work, to be in the Living Room not long after.

During Emmett's commotion to be ready on time, Jasper had stopped himself from clearing the room and settled on sitting across from Emmett's laid place. Jasper quickly double checked that Emmett's coffee was still hot (It wasn't so he heated it in the microwave) and placed two paracetamol tablets near his breakfast, before sitting again.

Emmett came trudging through the doorway not long after Jasper had seated himself again. Emmett quickly sat down opposite his partner. Jasper smiled weakly at him, not quite sure whether he would still be in a bad mood, like last night, or if the alcohol had finally wore off. After taking his tablets, with a grimace, Emmett looked up to find Jasper looking at him. He smiled back, to reassure him, before starting to eat his perfectly made French toast.

Jasper watched Emmett closely as he continued to swallow down his food. Hardly daring to breathe or move, Jasper waited for the sign that his partner was in a similar mood to last night.

Emmett had soon finished his breakfast and quickly moved on to guzzle down his coffee. Emmett and Jasper both stood, as Emmett moved around the small table to give Jasper a quick peck on the lips, before fleeing out the door, down the lift and to the car park.

Jasper stood for a while, motionless, as he listened intently on the retreating sound of tyres, belonging to Emmett's Jeep. Jasper finally let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

As Jasper set about clearing up the table and filling the dishwasher, he suddenly had a really bed feeling about today. The uneasy feeling seemed to grow as the day wore on. Jasper had made himself cup of coffee, after cup of coffee, after cup of coffee, yet his nerves continued to get the best of him, as his hands shook and his teeth clattered against the warm mug.

**..**

**JPOV**

I took another sip of my Cappuccino, before slowly lifting my head to look at Edward.

"I'm sorry" Edward said, placing his hand on mine.

"You will be sorry for Emmett soon…" I muttered under my breath. Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze, before returning to his own Cappuccino.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked still debating with myself whether he should hear the story or not…

Edward simply raised an eyebrow and settled back in his seat, with his Cappuccino placed neatly between his hands, signalling for me to continue

**..**

Jasper knew the uneasy feeling wouldn't leave; only continue to worsen, until the bad happening was over with...

_And how right he was!_

As Emmett was returning home Jasper's nerves got worse by the second, by now he couldn't even hold a cup of coffee without spilling some down him.

Dinner was already set out on the table; a steaming hot chicken roast dinner, overflowing with gravy, so that wasn't the cause of it. Jasper had double checked the apartment for anything out of place, so that wasn't the cause of it either.

The angry roar of the Jeep's engine snapped Jasper out of his frenzied thoughts, followed by a loud bang, a sharp curse and huge booming footsteps swaying up the four flights of stairs, towards their apartment, Number 88.

Jasper knew that his husband was drunk by the way his footsteps were slightly off pattern and his words were slightly slurred, as he continued his cursing and insults, to nobody in particular.

The door swung open and slammed into the innocent wall behind it, knocking off a picture or two. Jasper didn't have time to acknowledge that as he noticed the fury etched on Emmett's face, as he stood in the doorway. Jasper could feel that underneath all the anger and fury, Emmett was devastated and upset about something, although he wasn't quite sure what had caused it.

Emmett stalked over to the table, at which Jasper sat, "It's your fault!" he accused his husband.

"What is, Emmett?" Jasper replied trying to keep himself calm.

"Don't you try to act innocent with me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"I said not to act innocent!"

"Please, Emmett. Just calm down and try something to eat…" Jasper pleaded, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"CALM!? EAT!?" Emmett boomed, moving further into the kitchen, "I lost my job because of you!"

"Emmett, please…" Jasper tried again. And it was exactly Jasper's pleading that sent his husband over the edge.

Emmet's ferocious growl echoed off the walls throughout the apartment, as he lunged forward, in the direction of the table, and threw his steaming plate across the room. The plate spun through the air and smashed into the wall, sending bits of food and pieces of the smashed plate flying throughout the room.

Jasper sat motionless, for a while, staring blankly at the mess scattered about him. Slowly, Jasper turned back around to find Emmett glaring at him, holding a knife not too far away from Jasper's arm.

"Emmett… what on earth..?" Jasper stuttered, before his drunken husband plunged the kitchen knife into his arm. Jasper's scream of agony echoed around the whole apartment, as a stream of warm blood slid down his arm and trickled between his fingers…

**..**

**JPOV**

Edward's eyes widened at me, most likely as he tried to imagine me being stabbed, blood seeping down my arm and dripping onto the floor.

Edward's eyes stayed the size of moon, as his gaze trailed towards my arms.

"No…" I trailed off, as I moved my sleeve further over my hand, not able to think up a suitable excuse fast enough.

"Jazzy, please. I just want to look…" Edward practically begged, his deep emerald eyes glistening.

I sighed but reluctantly held out my arm.

Edward carefully lifted the left sleeve of my pale blue Turtle Neck Jumper, to reveal a series of pale scars. The wounds Emmett had made had been seriously deep and therefore left a variety of wide scars across the underside of my left arm.

Edward slowly and carefully traced the scars with one of his pale index fingers. Even his slightest touch sent electric currents up my arm, and throughout my entire body.

Edward must have noticed me staring, as he looked up and gazed into my 'ocean blue' eyes. It wasn't long before I found his mouth against mine. My eyes widened, in shock, and I blinked a few times. I wasn't used to Edward being so forceful, so it caught me off guard.

Mine and Edward's lips moved in synch, as his tongue gently grazed against my bottom lip, silently begging for entry. I immediately agreed, and opened my mouth slightly, to allow him entry. Edward's tongue seemed to have a mind of it's own as it slipped into my mouth and, almost instantly, started to explore, eagerly. Our tongues soon met as we plagued each others mouths.

We soon pulled away, gasping for breath, Edward leant his forehead to mine as we tried to slow our heart rates again.

"I thought you weren't one for PDA?" Edward joked, when he had caught his breath, and moved back into his seat.

"Well… there are not that many people. I mean, it is only Starbucks" I stumbled, struggling to some up with a good enough reason.

Edward chuckled, but, to my relief, changed the subject, "What happened after Emmett did… that… to you?" he asked, unable to say the words directly. Edward finished off his Cappuccino, taking a long, exaggerated sip.

"I shot him" I stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Edward spluttered, choking on his drink.

"I knew you would feel sorry for Emmett" I muttered under my breath. Edward heard it nonetheless.

"After all of the things he had done to you!? I love you, Jazz! Remember that!" He scolded.

"I know… it's just the way you reacted"

"I'm sorry… But it's hard to imagine you; Mr Jasper Goody-two-shoes Whitlock, with a gun?" Edward asked, barely stifling a laugh.

"I'm not a Goody-two-shoe" I disagreed, as we stood to leave. Edward burst into hysterical laughter, as he put the two paper coffee cups in a nearby bin. I pouted, childishly, when I noticed Edward was still laughing.

Edward cut off mid-laughter and gave me a quick peck on the lips – therefore wiping away my pout, instantly – before taking my hand and leading me out of Starbucks, happily.

Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe this time I wouldn't be beaten. Maybe this time I wouldn't have to murder the love of my life. Maybe now I wouldn't have to hide behind the scars.

**..**

**A/N: Well… what did you think? Don't just sit there… REVIEW!! Like I said I'm not really used to this kind of story. I also realised that I didn't really explain what happened that well.**

**After Emmett attacked Jasper with the knife, Jasper shot him (With an emergency gun, under the table) thinking that they would both die. Emmett, in fact, did die. Jasper was rescued by people in nearby apartments that overheard the commotion. Jasper was taken to the Hospital, where he met Edward, one of the doctors treating him. Jasper was let off as 'Not Guilty', in court, stating that it was self defence. Jasper hadn't told Edward what exactly had happened in his past relationship, until Edward forced it out of him in Starbucks.**

**At the beginning it mentions that Jasper had organised to meet Emmett at the nearest **_**Starbucks**_**, when Jasper is later talking to Edward, they are sat in **_**Starbucks**_**.**

**That's why at the end, Jasper says; **_**'Maybe this time it would be different'**_

**The **_**'Maybe' **_**basically meaning that it seemed perfect at **_**first**_** with Emmett, it also seems perfect with Edward…**

**Hope this somehow clears things up a bit :)**

**LittleTwilightManiac xx**


End file.
